


The Hillsbury Academy for Boys

by PAPERSK1N



Series: The Hillsbury Academy for Boys - Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship, High School AU, M/M, Mavin, Prep School/Grammar School, Romance, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Michael knows Geoff Ramsey. He knows him as the delinquent senior who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone, with tattoos littering his arms and a packet of cigarettes constantly attached to his hand.</p><p>So when Gavin enters a run in with Geoff, being the clumsy dipshit he is, Michael knows what to expect.</p><p>Or at least, he thinks he knows what to expect.</p><p>A high school AU with a big AH friendship montage and also some Mavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“But what I’m saying is… how could he have gotten the achievement if he wasn’t playing online? The dude’s a cheat!” Ray explained to his best friend Michael, as the two walked through the corridors. Michael just rolled his eyes, and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets.

“Whether he’s a cheat or not Ray, he’s still a fucking good gamer. Don’t get your dick in a twist because he’s got a higher Gamerscore than you.”

Ray shifted irritably in his black school blazer. “Whatever.” He mumbled. “I still don’t like the guy.”

Michael didn't bother replying, just laughed softly to himself as the two entered the school lunchroom. Michael scanned the room for Gavin, knowing his other best friend would be waiting for them.

“What lesson did he have last?” he asked Ray, looking over in the general vicinity the three friends usually sat in. Ray furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “I think he had French,” he shrugged “But I can’t be sure.”

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” came a shout, catching both Michael and Ray’s attention. They both turned their heads to the other side of the room, noting the commotion. Ray swore under his breath, and Michael felt his fists clench by his sides.

“Fucking Gavin.” He mumbled.

“Michael, don’t start an argument.” Ray pleaded, chasing after his hot-headed friend as he stormed across the cafeteria to where Gavin was stood, eyes wide and afraid as he looked up at a senior they all knew as Geoff Ramsey, who’s own eyes were narrowed in anger.

“I only got this fucking bag last week!” Geoff exclaimed. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I-I didn't mean to.” Gavin squealed, as Geoff went for him by the collar of his school shirt. “It was an accident, I didn't mean to spill my-”

“We gotta problem here?” Michael asked, stepping forwards. Geoff’s eyebrows raised and his head turned slowly to Michael.

Geoff was a senior at their school, Michael knew that. He knew Geoff pretty much as the kid who didn't give a shit, spending his class time smoking in the school toilets and secondarily, as the kid with the intricate tattoo’s decorating his arms. He didn't give a shit about the school or his education, which was obvious not only from his behaviour but in fact his appearance. He was lazy, with his school shirt loosely unbuttoned and the long sleeves rolled to his elbows. He wore black combat boots instead of school shoes, and his dark hair hung floppily atop his head.

“Can I help you?” he asked Michael.

“Well, you happen to have my best fucking friend by the neck, so yeah, you can really help me out by letting him go.” Michael replied, standing forwards belligerently. Geoff’s eyes narrowed further, and he smirked. His glance was at once calculating and smarmy, and his white teeth flashed behind his smile.

“And who’s gonna make me? You?” he asked with a slight laugh.

“Please- Geoff, he didn't mean it.” Ray pleaded in a small voice from his position behind Michael. Geoff didn't even register his comment, eyes trained on Michael and grip on Gavin’s shit tight. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a deep voice.

“Geoff. Fucking cut it out.”

Michael and Ray both turned to see two other seniors, Geoff’s two best friends, James ‘Ryan’ Haywood and Jack Pattillo, standing with matching stony, bored expressions. Geoff looked like he wanted to protest, but Ryan just raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing, Geoff let go, and Gavin jumped back, moving to stand next to Michael. He straightened his striped tie, clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that guys. Geoff’s a little grumpy today.” Jack said, placing a heavy hand on Geoff’s shoulders. Geoff shrugged him off and frowned.

“You don’t know shit Jack.”

Jack didn't reply, just shot Michael, Gavin and Michael small smiles and outstretched one of his hands.

“Jack Pattillo.” He introduced himself. “Are you guy’s freshmen?”

“We’re fucking Juniors, what’s it to you?” Michael snapped, folding his arms. Gavin and Ray flanked him on either shoulder, but neither looked exactly intimidating, Gavin trying to fix his tie and Ray nervously biting his thumbnail. Ryan chuckled darkly, moving to stand next to a flushed Jack.

“Come on dude, we’re not looking to start any trouble. It was a misunderstanding, let’s leave it at that, yeah?”

Michael looked like he wanted to retort, but Gavin clutched his arm tightly, and tried to tug him bag a little. Gavin’s wide ocean-y eyes made Michael reconsider. He sighed and nodded.

“Alright, fine. But… don’t pick on my friend again, okay?”

Ryan smiled. “We won't get into your way.” He promised.

At this, Michael turned away, followed by both Gavin and Ray. “Holy shit.” Ray muttered under his breath. “I can’t believe you spoke like that to _Geoff_ _fucking_ _Ramsey_!”

“The dudes and asshole, and a loser.” Michael mumbled as they approached the lunch queue. “He shouldn’t have picked on Gavin. You okay Gav?” he asked, turning his gaze to the Brit. Gavin nodded, and sniffed once.

“Yeah. I’m fine Michael, it was my fault after all- spilling my water bottle all over him. You know how clumsy I can be.” Gavin mumbled as he started to fill his tray. Michael nudged him in a gentle, friendly way with his shoulder. “Hey, don’t chat shit like that. He was being an ass.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Gavin replied, looking back over to where Geoff, Ryan and Jack where sitting. Jack and Ryan almost looked like scolding parents as they spoke to the renegade that was Geoff Ramsey, who was frowning and pushing his lunch around his plate.

“Still.” Ray added. “Was a pretty interesting way to start off lunch, wasn’t it?”

Michael laughed, and even Gavin smiled. “Shut the fuck up, dude.”

oOo

Science was Michael’s least favourite class. In Chemistry it was okay, because he got to sit next to Gavin, and like the little nerd the British fuck was he got straight A+’s and always let Michael copy him.

Physics, they didn't sit together, but there wasn’t much space between them, and Gavin was always there to mouth an answer to him or pass him a note when he couldn’t quite work something out.

Biology was a different story, however. Gavin sat all the way in the back of the class in the corner, and they almost always had to work in complete silence, because their teacher was a strict annoying piece of shit. Michael had gotten into trouble countless times for running his mouth in the class, and he absolutely hated getting detentions.

So he kept his mouth shut. But that didn't help the class move any faster. Sighing, Michael raised his hand in the air.

“Jones?”

“Sir? May I go to the bathroom please?”

His teacher narrowed his eyes, but nodded to the door quickly. Michael mumbled a thanks under his breath, and picked up his backpack, heading to the door.

“Don’t be long.”

“Yes Sir.”

Freedom felt nice. Michael liked his school the most when it was empty, as the old corridors carried an almost ghostly feel to them. Michael liked his school, even though some hated it. The Hillsbury Academy for Boys wasn’t exactly your typical American high school with no uniforms and homecoming dances, but it made up for this in its excellent track record of grades and discipline. Michael had worked hard to get good enough grades to attend, and fuck it- he was proud of himself.

He didn't even mind wearing uniform, even though his brother’s, who went to the local high school teased him mercilessly about it. Michael would never admit he kind of liked how his uniform looked, after he had put his own spin on it, ditching his blazer and leaving his top button open whenever the principle wasn’t in sight. It was just nice to have a little originality within the student body.

He thought about this as he reached for the handle on the bathroom door, turning it. It didn't open, just made a clicking noise, and Michael swore under his breath. _Fuck_ , it was locked. This meant he was going to have to risk his luck with the bathroom upstairs, that was only ever used by seniors. Glancing at his watch and crossing his fingers that nobody would be in there, Michael jogged up the stairs and down the corridor, and stopped in front of the senior bathroom door. In the top corner, carved with a compass, was the letters _GLR_. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You tried the other bathroom too?” came Ray’s voice from behind him. Michael jumped in surprise, and turned laughing.

“Fucking Christ Ray, you scared me.”

“Sorry.” Ray shrugged. He nodded to the door. “After you.”

Michael opened the door slowly. The lights were off, which was a good sign, so he reached to the side of the wall and flicked it on. As the room illuminated, Michael looked up, and frowned. He really had the worst luck, didn't he? Because Geoff fucking Ramsey was sitting on the sink, cigarette between his lips, with his head resting against the mirror. He turned as Michael entered, and smiled.

Michael felt Ray stiffen beside him, and grabbed him by the blazer to ensure he wouldn’t run off. This was a fucking school bathroom. They had every right to be in here, he told himself.

“Fuck. I thought it was a teacher.” Jack said, emerging from one of the cubicles where he had apparently been hiding, followed by Ryan. Geoff laughed.

“You guys are pussies. What are they really gonna do if they find us in here?” he asked.

“I don’t know, expell us?” Jack pointed out. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“With a just over a month until graduation? Fuck that.”

“I hate to agree with him, but he is right.” Ryan pointed out. Michael and Ray both shared an anxious glance, both considering just backing out right then and there.

“Well? What the fuck are you guys doing in here?” Geoff asked, turning back to them. “Are you actually planning on using the bathroom, or are you just gonna stand here for ten minutes?”

“Geoff.” Jack chided. The dark haired boy ignored him, and took another drag of his cigarette. Boldly, Michael rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, followed by Ray.

“What are you guys doing in here?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“We should be.” Jack said, a pointed glare being sent to Geoff. “But Geoff insisted he couldn’t handle another History lesson.”

Geoff grinned. “What do I give a shit about things that happened in the past? Oh wait, spoiler alert- I fucking don’t.” he shrugged.

“You won't be saying that when your back here in September, repeating the whole year.” Ryan pointed out, leaning against the bathroom wall with his hands tucked in his pockets. Geoff simply shook his head.

“Nah. First chance I get, I’m out of here. I’m not fucking coming back.”

“You will if you want to graduate.” Ray said. Every head in the room turned towards him, and Ray felt his cheeks heat up. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“No, you’re right.” Jack said. “What the fuck do you expect to do Geoff, play video games for a living?”

Geoff grinned. “What a life that would be, hey guys? But no- I’m gonna join the army!”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at this. “That’s the first I'm hearing of this.” He said, as Ray disappeared into one of the cubicles. Michael just stood beside it, not wanting to admit that he didn't even need to pee, he just wanted a break from class. He could just leave, but he didn't want to leave Ray with the three seniors he didn't quite trust yet.

“Nah, I’m sure I’ve told you before.” Geoff said, inhaling his cigarette a final time before tossing it out the bathroom window. “I’m gonna get myself a fancy-ass camera. I’m gonna take a fuck ton of pictures, and I’m gonna become an army photographer.” He explained. “I won’t have to take any shit from anyone, I'll just take my pictures. And they’ll be fucking amazing.”

“As beautiful as that is,” Michael’s sarcasm was far from subtle. “I’m pretty sure you at least need a high school diploma to join the army.”

Geoff sat up and frowned. “Holy shit? Is he being serious?” he asked. Ryan and Jack both exchanged looks and shrugged, just as the toilet flushed and Ray stepped out.

“He is.” He said, slipping off his school blazer and handing it to Michael. His long sleeved shirt was big on him, billowing out at his chicken arms as he walked to the sink. “My cousin tried to join the army, but he fucked up in high school and had to resit some tests before they let him in.”

“Fucking shit.” Geoff whined, hitting his head back against the cool mirrored wall. “Well that’s fucked up my plans! Now I’ve gotta fucking _graduate?_ How the _fuck_ am I supposed to do that?”

“Have you tried going to class?” Michael asked. “Because that’s how most people go about it.”

“Don’t get smart with me Michael.” Geoff mumbled, but his gaze wasn’t on Michael, it was fixed to the floor. Michael frowned.

“How’d you know my name?”

“MLPMichael, right? We’ve played together.” Geoff shrugged. Michael jaw fell open, and he found himself unable to speak. “And your little buddy is Brownman, right?”

“Yeah- that’s us!” Michael said. “Who’re you?”

“DGgeoff.” He pointed to himself. “And those two assholes are BM Vagabond and JackP. We’ve played a few times.”

“Holy shit.” Ray mumbled. “You guys are pretty good.”

“Says Mr 400,000 gamerscore?” Ryan laughed. “Holy shit dude, I’m honoured!”

Ray blushed. “Uh, Thanks.”

“Small world.” Michael mumbled under his breath.

“What about your friend?” Geoff asked, reaching out to grab Jack’s hand and look at his friend’s watch. “The British kid.”

“Gavin?”

“Yeah, Gavin.”

“GavinoFree. He plays but he’s not that great.” Michael shrugged. “Except for Halo, he’s bad-ass!”

“Maybe we’ll play together sometime.” Geoff said as he grabbed his bag and stood up, moving towards the bathroom door.

“Wh-where are you going?” Ray asked, watching Geoff, Ryan and Jack walk towards the door.

“It’s next period.” Geoff explained. “If I’m gonna graduate fucking High School I should probably start going to class right?”

“Holy Shit, it’s sixth already? I fucking skipped class! I’ve never skipped class!” Ray exclaimed, grabbing his bag and pulling his blazer on. Geoff laughed and even Ryan        let out a chuckle.

“You kids are alright, for freshmen.” Geoff mused.

“We’re fucking Juniors!” Michael pointed out as Geoff began to walk down the school hallway, which was quickly filling with students.

“Whatever.” Geoff called back. “Gamenight tonight- I'll send you invites.”

Michael looked like he wanted to protest, but Ray spoke first “Sure.” he called. “You guys play Call of Duty?”

Geoff wrinkled his nose. “Fuck COD.” He said, before the three of them disappeared into the sea of students, leaving Michael and Ray with only the heavy smell of cigarettes as they stood in the hallways, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

oOo

“Like, can you believe the nerve of those guys?” Michael said as the three walked home together, clutching the straps of his backpack and frowning. “’Game Night, tonight’” he mocked, imitating Geoff’s voice. “Assholes. Who says we wanna game with them?”

“I dunno.” Ray shrugged. “They seemed alright.”

“Are we forgetting that like, two hours beforehand that asshole Ramsey has his hand around Gavin’s neck? And now you wanna get on your knee’s and fucking suck him off?”

Ray frowned, and looked down to the ground.

“Michael stop it,” Gavin chided, giving Michael a light shove. “He didn't really have me round the neck, it was just my collar. And it was my fault, remember!” he pointed out, but as usual, Michael didn't want to listen.

“Whatever.” He grumbled. “I still think he’s an asshole, and I don’t wanna fucking play with him tonight.”

“You’ve gotta admit they’re good gamers though,” Ray said. “And even if you don’t like Geoff- Ryan and Jack seemed like pretty nice guys and-”

“Jesus Ray, why didn't you just bend over the fucking bathroom sinks and pull your pants down whist we were there?” Michael shouted. Ray crossed his arms, frowning and looked away from Michael.

“Michael! Say sorry!” Gavin whined. Michael sighed.

He knew he was in the wrong, and Ray was probably right. Jack and Ryan were nice guys, apparently, and even if he didn't trust Geoff, the guy was a fucking good gamer.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “This is me anyway, I'll speak to you guys later over Xbox.” He nodded to his street. Gavin gave him a small wave, and Ray smiled awkwardly to the ground, before they both turned and continued walking. Michael couldn’t help but feel a little like a piece of shit as he watched them walk away. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, and fired of a message to his, Ray and Gavin’s group chat.

Michael: Sorry for being such an asshole. Still on for GAIMZ tonight?

He got his reply less than a minute later.

Gavvers: Of course boi! x

Raymundo: No worries, asshoel J

Satisfied with the reply, Michael smiled, tucking his phone back into his pocket. Maybe Game-Night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

oOo

Geoff could barely speak between his laughing and hiccups, and Michael didn't want to admit he sort of maybe found it hilarious. Everyone else had dissolved into giggles as the GTA Race fell to pieces, except for Gavin.

“What?” he barked over his headset. “It’s a plausible question!”

Geoff just laughed harder, and Michael was worried the guy was at risk of cardiac arrest or something by the shallow breaths he was taking. Maybe it was the smoking.

“ _WOT IF YOUR LEGS DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE LEGS.”_  Michael imitated, chuckling to himself.

“Michael! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

 _“MICOOL.”_ Everyone repeated, each with their own imitation of Gavin’s simpering tone. Then they all fell into laughter again, including Gavin, who had apparently put his controller down, considering his purple car was stationary half-way up a ramp. Ryan crashed into it, and the entire car blew up, killing them both instantly.

“I was in the lead!” Ryan yelled. “Thanks Gavin!”

“Sorry Ryan!”

Michael’s race ended with a 2nd place, after Ray had over taken him at the last minute. Jack was third and Geoff was fourth, with Gavin and Ryan tying with  a DNF by the end. As the JP points and reward cash totalled up, Geoff spoke.

“This has been good.” he mused, laughter finally subsiding. “We should play games together more often.”

“Fuck yeah!” Jack agreed.

“Let’s play!” Ray shouted, which only set Geoff off into a fit of laughter again. The laughter continued for a minute or so, before the session timed out, nobody even really paying attention to who won and who lost.

“Time to call it a night?” Ryan asked, the smile evident in his deep voice even through Michael’s shitty headset.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed. “But we’ll definitely do it again, right?” he asked.

“ _Definitely._ ” Gavin said. “I think that was _top.”_

The session disconnected, and Michael placed his controller back on his bedside table. He crawled forwards across his bed to switch his TV off, before climbing under the duvet. He laid flat on his back, hands crossed over his chest. It shocked him how quickly Gavin and Ray had warmed up to Geoff Jack and Ryan, exchanging phone numbers and jokes almost immediately. Michael himself still felt a little reluctant to participate in the new found _friendship._

They were _seniors_ after all. Within a month they’d be gone. What was the point in trying to build a lasting connection now with a bunch of fucking Juniors?

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing beside him, and he fumbled to answer it.

“Gavin?”

“Oh Michael! Wasn’t that top!”

Michael smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah... It was pretty good, I'll admit that.”

“Geoff’s actually really nice Michael, not scary or anything!” Gavin noted. “I like him Michael. I think he’s a top bloke.”

This made Michael’s stomach twist a little. “Well… he’s okay I guess.”

“He’s more than that…” Gavin said dreamily. Michael felt a little sick as he pictured his best friend, laid on his bed, smiling that stupid dreamy smile of his as he thought about Geoff Ramsey. “He’s really nice _and_ he’s really funny. He’s not mean at all. Ryan and Jack are pretty cool too.”

“Yeah.” Michael sighed, but his heart wasn’t really in it. “They were alright, like I said. I’m going to bed now Gavin.”

“Oh. Okay Michael. G’night.”

“Night Gavin.”

The phone beeped when the call ended, and Michael flat out switched it off, before placing it on his bedside table. Fuck Gavin for getting so attached so quickly to _Geoff Ramsey_ of all people. Okay, so the guy wasn’t a total lowlife asshole. That didn't mean Gavin needed to be on his knees, making room in his asshole for Geoff, did it? Gavin was _his_ friend, that’s the way it had always been. Gavin and Ray and Michael, best friends. Since they all joined the school, Gavin transferring from England where everyone wore school uniform from the age of five, apparently, and they didn't have freshmen and seniors, the years were numbered. And Ray, who was the only kid who had gotten in from his school- Michael and he had bonded over Pokemon and their distaste for Gym in gym class. Ray had never been very good at making new friends, so it shocked Michael that he had taken to Ryan and Jack and even Geoff so quickly.

The whole situation was one big surprise for him, and it was starting to make his head hurt. Was he expected to suddenly become butt buddies with the seniors now?

Michael didn't want anything to change. He had spent three years building up his friendships. His _two_ friendships, with his _two_ best friends. He didn't need three new assholes muscling their way in, impressing Ray with fucking video-game trivia and charming Gavin with their stupid smiles and deep voices, only to break both the boys hearts in a month when they all fucking left for college, or wherever the fuck it was Geoff would end up.

Right now, Michael just wanted to go the fuck to sleep, with the hope that everything would be back to fucking normal tomorrow at school.

OoO

Michael walked to lunch on his own, and immediately started heading for their normal table. Neither Gavin or Ray were there yet, apparently, and Michael frowned, wondering what was keeping them. He set his tray down on the table, and moved to open his juice carton when he heard his name being called.

“Michael! Over here Michael!”

He turned to see Gavin standing and waving frantically from the table across the room. Geoff was on his left and Jack, Ryan and Ray sitting opposite him, already beginning to eat their lunches. Michael scowled and sighed heavily, before collecting his things and making their way over.

“I saved you a seat Michael.” Gavin said, nodding to the empty seat beside him. Michael mumbled a thanks under his breath and sat down, sipping from his juice. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

“Oh, Michael, Ray was just telling us about the time you almost got into a fight with that guy in the comic book store down-town.” Jack said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Michael turned his glance to Ray and frowned.

“That was a long time ago.”

“I know.” Ray said, “But it was fucking funny- tell them what you said to him.”

Michael sighed. “I said, uh, if you fucking touch my fucking Nintendo DS, I’m gonna fucking rip out your optic nerve and floss my teeth with it.” He mumbled. The table dissolved into whooping laughter, but Michael didn't so much as crack a smile. “wasn’t that funny.” He muttered under his breath.

“Lighten up dude” Geoff said with a laugh. “You sound like a- what was it you said Gavin?”

“A right prick!”

“A right prick sometimes!” Geoff repeated. “Christ, he can’t make this stuff up, can he? What was the other one, _mullered_?”

“No Geoff,” Gavin groaned. “First of all, it’s _mullered_ , like a muller yoghurt! And second of all, it’s never just _mullered,_ it’s _absolutely mullered!”_

Geoff laughed, loud and obnoxious, and Michael pushed his pasta around his plate with a fork. “Absolutely _mullered._ Like a Muller fucking yoghurt. What the fuck is a muller yoghurt?” Geoff asked. wiping a tear from his eye.

“It’s a British thing.” Michael mumbled. “They have like fruit or chocolate or whatever in the corner of the packet, and you tilt it up to mix in with your yoghurt.” Gavin’s eyes lit up at this, and he beamed at Michael, who simply rolled his eyes. “Well, you were always going on about them, so I fucking Googled it, sue me!”

“ _Michael_ ,” Gavin grinned. “You _care_.”

“Aw. How adorable.” Ryan commented. Michael just glared at him as Gavin grinned like an idiot, soaking up the attention.

“Why would I care about an idiot like you, Gavin? I was just curious.” He said, taking another sip from his juice. Gavin didn't stop smiling however, just raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, what’s got you so minged off today? He asked.

“Just didn't sleep well.” Michael lied. Gavin shrugged him off, and didn't press the conversation further, just turned back to Geoff and the rest of the group, recounting a few stories from his childhood in England and his best friend back home, Dan, leaving Michael to stew in his own rage at the end of the table, nursing at his juice box. He pushed his tray away from him, and glanced at the grand clock at the front of the room.

It was going to be a long lunch period.

oOo

“We’ll definitely be there, right Michael?”

“What?” Michael didn't want to admit he’d actually tuned out for the remainder of the conversation, and glanced at the clock, realising it was the end of lunch. He sat up a little straighter, and turned to Gavin.

“Ryan’s invited us to a party, tonight!”

“Oh.” Michael looked to Ryan. “Uh, tonight?” he asked. Ryan nodded.

“My house, I live in Oakwood.” Michael nodded recognising the area Ryan was talking about. It was mainly populated with obnoxiously large houses and snooty people. He sighed inwardly.

“I don’t know, I’ve got a lot of homework and shit-”

“Come on, _Micool_.” Geoff said. “I guarantee you you’ll have a good night. And if you don’t… you’ll never have to hang out with us again.”

This made Michael’s ears prick up. He smirked. “Sounds like a good deal.” He said. Geoff smiled.

“So you’ll come?” Ryan asked. Ig sounded like it was directed at the whole group, but he was mainly looking at Ray as he spoke, who nodded feebly. Ryan grinned.

“We’ll be there.” Gavin announced, linking arms with Michael and standing up. “Now, we’ve got to get to Chemistry, haven’t we Michael? And Geoff, I’m sure you’ve got a bathroom sink and a bunch of fags to pass your time, right?”

“Fags?” Geoff wrinkled his nose. Michael rolled his eyes.

“He means cigarettes. It’s another British thing.” He explained. Geoff nodded.

“Oh. Well, no actually- Gavino- I’m going to class. Fuck, I’m going to _all_ my classes.” He announced, walking off mid-sentence. “Gotta graduate somehow.”

Gavin grinned as he watched Geoff leave, and Michael scowled.

oOo

“I feel like I’m dressed wrong, am I dressed wrong?” Ray asked anxiously, staring down at his tuxedo-print shirt and shorts, vans squeaking across the sidewalk as they approached Ryan’s house. Michael patted him on the back, in a reassuring manner.

“Dude, you look fine.”

“Should we have brought anything? I feel like we should’ve brought a bottle or something.” Gavin worried, shifting his hands from into his pocket and back out again nervously as they approached the gates that surrounded Ryan’s house. There were lights on inside, and the music was thumping, which caused Michael to worry if anyone could even hear them press the bell.

“A bottle of what, fucking lemonade? Like any of our parents would supply us with alcohol to bring to a senior party.” He mumbled, pushing the bell again. He knew it worked, because he could hear it buzzing. The air was warm around them considering it was summertime, but that didn't stop the hairs on the back of his neck from standing up.

“We should go.” He said after the third ring. “This was probably some stupid fucking prank to make a f-”

“Hello?” came Ryan’s deep voice. Gavin grinned smugly at Michael, and leaned into the receiver.

“Gavin, Michael and Ray at your service!” he announced. Ryan chuckled over the intercom, and something clicked. Michael tugged Gavin back by the collar of his polo shirt, and the Brit stumbled as the black gates opened slowly, allowing the three to slip inside.

“This is _grand_ , isn’t it?” Gavin commented as they walked up the marble steps to Ryan’s front door. He ran his fingers over the shiny brass knocker, shaped like a lion that sat on the front door, just as it opened.

“Hey guys, come on in.” Ryan smiled, allowing them to step inside. “Don’t worry about shoes or anything, my father is having the carpets redone next week and that’s pretty much the only reason I’m allowed to have this party. Follow me.” He said, walking through his house into what was probably the biggest kitchen that Michael had ever seen. There was an assortment of bottles and cans tacked on a table, that people were taking from and placing their own drinks down, sipping from red plastic cups. Michael recognised a few people from his brother’s school, and they frowned, noticing him there. He scowled back, trying to look as intimidating as possible, and they looked away.

“What are you drinking?” Ryan asked.

“Beer is fine for me.” Michael had started to say, just as Geoff bounded in the room, clearly already drunk, grinning widely. Jack wasn’t far behind, chasing after his friend, probably making sure Geoff didn't drown in his own stupidity.

“Gavvers! Micool and little Ray!” Geoff called, staggering over to them. He embraced Ray tightly, and even hugged Michael, before moving to Gavin, and planted a wet kiss on the Brit’s forehead. Michael frowned as Ryan passed him his beer as Gavin giggled, throwing his arms around Geoff and hugging him tightly.

“Christ, you smell like a fucking bar!” he laughed. “I'll have anything with vodka in it!” he called to Ryan. His drink was in his hand a minute later, and he moved to sip it when Geoff stopped him.

“First drink of the night, you’ve got to down it!” he exclaimed. Gavin giggled, and tilted the cup to his lips. Michael stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Whoa buddy, I don’t think your mom’s gonna be too impressed if you stagger home, drunk off your ass.” He pointed out. Gavin just grinned at him mischievously.

“Why’d you think I told her I was staying at yours then, you donut?”

Michael rolled his eyes, and watched as Gavin downed his drink, finishing with a loud cheer as Geoff lifted him over his shoulder, and ran off with him.

“We should probably chase after them, right?” Jack asked. Reluctant, and desperate to leave Gavin to learn a lesson about peer-pressure, Michael nodded and followed Jack out the room, nodding a goodbye at Ray. He didn't want to leave him in an unfamiliar environment, as he knew how Ray could be around people he didn't know, but the Hispanic looked perfectly comfortable, leaning against the kitchen counter and talking to Ryan. He waved goodbye briefly, but then his eyes were fixed back on the senior, grin wide on his face.

“And what would you like, Ray?” Ryan asked. “I’ve got most spirits, some classy stuff from my dad’s personal collection and cheap shitty beer. Do you have a preference?”

Ray squirmed. “I don’t wanna be a party pooper or anything, uh… but I don’t really drink.” He said. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and Ray blushed. Great, now Ryan thought he was a fucking weirdo.

“Me neither.” Was a phrase he wasn’t expecting. Ray’s mouth fell open slightly.

“Really? You don’t?” Ryan shook his head.

“I'll sometimes have a beer here and there, but I don’t really drink. Not into getting smashed, unlike Geoff. What about you. What’s your reason?” he asked, pulling a can of Dr Pepper out of the fridge and handing it to Ray.

Ray shrugged. “Never really liked the taste. I had my first taste of alcohol in freshmen year with Michael and Gav after Gavin found a bottle of vodka and a few almost-stale beers in his brother’s room. Gavin _loved_ the vodka and drank most of the bottle, whilst Michael nursed the beers, but I never really liked it.”

“You don’t hear that every day.” Ryan said. “Most kids just drink because their friends do it. Or they drink like Geoff does, to fucking get wasted. Not many people admit that they simply don’t care for it.”

Ray smiled. “Thanks. Most people laugh when I say I don’t drink, and call me a pussy, or think I’m like… broken.”

Ryan wrinkled his nose. “Nah.” He said. “You’re not broken. You’re just you.”

oOp

Michael paced through the house, searching room after room for Gavin. He stopped people in the corridors, describing his friend as ‘a lanky British prick with a huge nose’ but most people shrugged him off and some flat-out ignored him.

He had lost Jack along the way too, and he had watched Ray leave, Ryan offering a ride home. All in all, the party had been good. Jack was actually a pretty cool guy, and he got to know Ryan a little more. Geoff, however, hadn’t been seen in hours. And knowing Gavin was with him, Michael knew he had to find the pair before he could go home.

He checked the time on his phone. 00:23. his brother was going to be outside the house in less than ten minutes. And that had been the deal, his brother would cover for him, as long as Michael didn't keep him waiting.

He’d already have said his goodbyes, and be outside waiting in the cold, if the fucking idiot he had of a best friend wasn’t apparently staying at his house.

It didn't help that Ryan’s house was fucking _huge_ , a maze or bedrooms and parlours and something called a ‘leisure room’, where he had accidentally walked in on two kids making out. He rushed through the hall, pushing past the people who crowded the stairs as he climbed to the third floor.

He stopped outside a series of doors, when he heard the unmistakeable sound of Geoff’s laughter. He followed the sound down the hallway, and into a room.

Gavin and Geoff were both laying on a sofa, uncomfortably close, both laughing aloud and talking loudly, surrounded by empty bottles and paper cups.

“ _Micool_!” Geoff shouted, mimicking Gavin’s accent horrifically.

“Gav. We’ve gotta go.” Michael said, walking over. Great, now he was going to have to deal with a  drunk Gavin. He pulled the Brit up by the top of his arm, but Gavin was easily pulled back down by Geoff.

“No! Don’t leave Michael ! We were having fun, drink with us _Micool_!” he slurred, pulling Gavin back down onto the sofa. Michael took in a calming breath.

“We have to go.” He said, pulling Gavin back up. However, Geoff still had a tight grasp on Gavin’s wrist. “My brother’s outside. Let go Geoff.” Michael pleaded.

Geoff pouted is lips, but sighing, let go of Gavin, allowing him to tumble into Michael. “Party pooper.” He mumbled, laying back on the sofa.

“Go the fuck to sleep Geoff.” Was all Michael replied, dragging Gavin out of the room with him.

“Michael! Michael no, I want to stay.” Gavin was mumbling, as Michael practically dragged him down the stairs. However, a drunk Gavin was almost twice as annoying as a sober one, apparently. Gavin kept stopping and starting, jumping around and bumping into people, leaving Michael behind to apologise.

“Fuck it.” Michael mumbled under his breath. “Gavin. Get on my back.”

“Michael!” Gavin squealed, grinning. “A piggy back ride with my boi!”

“Yeah.” Michael muttered between gritted teeth, as he felt Gavin climb on his back. The Brit squealed and giggled as Michael hoisted him up, running down the stairs with him and heading to the front door. Michael saw Jack, talking to a few people by the bottom of the stairs, and called out his goodbye.

“Michael?” Gavin was saying. “Have you ever watched The Bill Michael?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re fucking drunk off your _ass_!”

“Michael!” Gavin laughed, as Michael opened the front door of Ryan’s house. “Michael I’m _absolutely mullered_.”

“Yep. You are.” Michael muttered, as he walked towards the gates, looking out for his brothers car. Gavin was nuzzling his stupidly large nose against the back of Michael’s ears, making him blush as he felt Gavin's hot breath on his neck. It felt weird, and something in Michael’s gut twisted.

It felt _weird_ , but it didn't feel _bad._

“Michael.” Gavin mumbled sleepily. “Michael if I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even yourself?”

Michael sighed. “I promise Gavin.”

“Not even Michael! Don’t tell Michael, okay?”

Michael laughed a little but nodded anyway, spotting his brother’s car as it pulled up on the pavement across the street.

“Say it Michael! Say you won't tell him!”

Michael laughed. “I won’t tell anyone. Not even myself.”

“Good.” Gavin smiled, hugging his arms around Michael’s chest. “I love you Michael.” He whispered.

“I know Gav, we’re best friends, remember?”

“No.” Gavin shook his head. “I _love_ you Michael. I _really really love you.”_

Michael stopped still in the middle of the road. His heart hammered and his legs felt like jelly, the warm weight of Gavin on his back slowly turning heavy as the Brit rested his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, and passed out.

His brother honked his car horn, snapping Michael out of his trance. He ran over to the car, and strapped Gavin in, before climbing in beside him.

“You alright dude?” his brother asked. “You look like you’ve seen a fucking ghost or something. Was the party that fucking bad?” he laughed. Michael shook his head.

“Just drive home. Drive home please.”

oOo

Gavin didn't mean it, Michael told himself as he watched the Brit sleep in his bed beside him. it felt weird, and Michael had managed to scoot himself all the way to the edge of his bed, as far away from Gavin as he could get.

But Michael usually shared with Gavin when they had sleepovers, and Ray too. If all three of them stayed together, they always slept in the same bed. It had never been _weird_  before, until now.

Michael started thinking of very different situations involving Gavin in his bed, and cringed, burying his face in his pillow.

Gavin was drunk. He didn't mean it.

“Mhm. Michael.” Gavin mumbled, turning over to face away from Michael in the bed, kicking his hairy legs out to brush against Michael’s own. Gavin’s touch suddenly felt like electricity, and Michael jerked his leg back, tucking in on himself.

He contemplated texting Ray, but decided against it, turning his phone off and slipping it into the drawer. Gavin was drunk and he didn't mean it, and Michael was certainly _not_ developing feelings for his best friend.

Definitely not.

oOo

 Gavin and Michael ate breakfast together, like they always had done. Gavin made shitty puns and demanded a ‘Full English’, like he always did.

But Michael didn't play along.

With a nervous frown, Gavin invited Michael to come over his house and play some video games, and shifted awkwardly on his feet as Michael rejected his offer, before slipping out of the house. Michael felt his heart speed up as Gavin left, and was surprised how much his mind was telling him to make Gavin stay.

But it was stupid. Michael was being stupid.

He knew Gavin didn't _love_ him, obviously. Gavin was his best friend. The only thins Gavin loved were Vodka and Halo. Gavin didn't love _people_ , and he hated being attached. He never had _girlfriends… or boyfriends_ , for that matter. Gavin didn't love him.

But that didn't mean that he didn't maybe sort of love Gavin. A little bit.

Which was stupid and unfair, and nobody should ever put any friend in that kind of situation. And his friendships with Ray and Gavin were the only two things that Michael did truly _love_ , and he wasn’t going to risk ruining them.

So when Gavin texted him Saturday night if he wanted to hang out, Michael declined. And he declined Sunday morning, and he already had the rejection text planned out in his mind for the Sunday night text that never came.

It made him feel a little shitty, not seeing Gavin for a whole weekend, or Ray either, but he needed time to clear his head and learn to act like a fucking normal person. Then, he could be totally normal when he met Gavin to walk to school in the morning.

He walked to the end of his road, and frowned. Usually Ray and Gavin would’ve either walked to his house or be approaching his road by now. He pulled out his phone, and noticed a text message.

Gavvers: got a lift from Geoff this morning. Got Ray with me too. See you in school maybe.

That was it. No stupid smileys that he knew Michael hated, or hearts or kisses, like Gavin always put in his stupid texts. Michael felt his heart drop and crash into his stomach, as he started walking down the main road that headed to school. It wasn’t exactly a long walk, but it felt like miles being alone.

When Michael finally approached the school, he barely had five minutes before the first bell went, and everyone rushed to their lessons. Great, he wouldn’t even see Gavin or Ray until Lunch at this rate. The only thing that really sucked about going to a grammar school, was the bull shitty ten minute first break they had, where they weren’t even allowed in the cafeteria or it’s surroundings, and had to stay with their class.

So Michael grumbled all day through his first four lessons, until finally- after what felt like _hours_ , the lunch bell rang. He practically skipped to the cafeteria, not even bothering to pick up food, and headed to the table where Geoff, Ryan and Jack usually sat. Now, things would go back to normal.

“Hey Michael.” Ryan greeted him as he sat down. He nodded and smiled, doing his best to be ‘friendly’ considering what a douchebag he’d been previously. He said, “Hey guys.” And smiled around the table. He even smiled at Geoff, who nodded at him.

Then he looked to Gavin, who was sitting opposite him, between Jack and Geoff. Gavin didn't bother acknowledging him, just looked at Geoff.

“We were just talking about what we did this weekend.” Jack said. “Me, Gav and Geoff went fishing.”

“More like you fucking dragged us out fishing.” Geoff commented, rolling his eyes. Gavin just grinned, and shouted, “FISH!” at the top of his voice. Heads turned in the canteen, and their table dissolved into laughs, except for Michael, who simply raised an eyebrow.

“What, you went fishing Saturday?” he asked. Geoff shook his head.

“Sunday. On Saturday, Gavin and I had barbeque at my house. Oh and Ryan, you were there.”

“I was.” Ryan nodded, unpacking his lunch that he had brought from home. He leafed through the contents, and tossed a chocolate bar at Ray. “You can have that,” he said. “I’ve never been much of a snickers fan.”

“Jeez Ryan, what you tryna say- I like nuts?” Ray joked. They all laughed, again except for Michael, who frowned at the thought of Gavin spending the whole weekend with Geoff.

“Uh, sorry I couldn’t hang out this weekend Gav.” He said. Gavin didn't look at him, just shrugged, and turned back to Geoff.

“Oh, Geoff, did you tell Jack about Ryan and the steak!” he laughed. Geoff grinned and began recounting the story, everyone enthralled by his exaggerated story. Ryan protested, as usual, and Jack picked holes in his logic, making Ray roll his eyes and Gavin shout ‘spoilsport’ followed by ‘FISH!” again.

Michael just frowned into his spaghetti. He couldn’t help but feel a little left out as everyone shared their stories of the weekend. Even fucking Ray had hung out with Ryan, and had played online with Geoff and Gavin Saturday night. Michael pouted helplessly at the end of the table until the lunch break was over, and the small group dispersed separately to their lessons.

Michael chased after Gavin, and stopped him with an arm on his shoulder. “Gavin.” He breathed.

But Gavin didn't smile at him. “What is it Michael? You actually want to talk to me now, is that it?” he asked. Michael sighed.

“I’m sorry… I was busy this weekend, that’s all.” He lied. Gavin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. I know when you’re lying Michael. I just hoped you wouldn’t lie to me.” He said, pushing past Michael and walking off. Michael clenched his fists and felt the warm pressure of anger building in his mind. He followed Gavin and reached out, grabbing him and pulling him back.

“What Michael? Something obviously happened Friday night at Ryan’s, because you’ve been acting weird ever since. And if you don’t want to tell me- fine, I just thought you were a better friend than that, that’s all.”

“I _am._ ” Michael insisted. “I’m your _friend_ Gav. We’re best _friends_ , right?

Gavin swallowed, and his eyes flicked over Michael and back to the ground. “Sure. We’re friends Michael.” He agreed. “Just, apparently Geoff’s a better _friend_ to me than you are.”

Michael let the rage was over him like a tide after a storm. His eyebrows furrowed, and he pulled a turning Gavin back for the third time, teeth gritted. “Gavin. You’ve known the dude five fucking minutes and suddenly he’s your best friend, yeah? We’ve been friends for _years_ Gav! Best _friends_! And you just wanna suddenly fucking forget all that and fuck off with Geoff and those guys?”

“At least they treat me like I matter!” Gavin yelled back, jerking away from Michael’s touch.

“He’s a lowlife, Gav! A fucking dead-beat who spends his time smoking and drinking and isn’t gonna fucking graduate until he’s at least thirty! If that’s the kind of guy you wanna be friends with, fine, go a fucking head!”

“Maybe I will!”

“Fine.”

The two turned away from each other at the same time, rushing off in different directions, with matching pained expressions and red eyes. Michael headed straight to the upstairs bathroom, really not content with the idea of going to class, just wanting to get away from it all and not let anybody see him cry.

H ran his hands frustrated through his curly hair as he entered the empty bathroom, and let out a yell.

“You okay dude?”

Michael turned to see Geoff, enter the bathroom. He had one hand tucked into his pocket, and an unlit cigarette already hanging from his lips. Michael just frowned.

“Geoff, just do me a favour and fuck off, aright?”

“Dude.” Geoff laughed, lighting his cigarette. “You need to chill out.”

He fumbled in his pockets for something, and pulled out a cigarette packet, offering one to Michael. Michael had never spoken before, but fuck it- it was one of those kinds of days, wasn’t it? He snatched a cigarette from Geoff, and let the older boy light it, inhaling the smoke quickly. It burned his eyes and his throat, but he wasn’t about to let Geoff see that.

Geoff flicked ash into the sink. “You gonna tell me what’s screwing with you now.”

Michael scowled. “Like you don’t already know.” He mumbled. Geoff just shrugged.

“No, I don’t. Sorry.”

“Yes, you do.” Michael said. “You and Gavin- you’re fucking butt buddies now, or whatever.”

“Is that what this is about?” Geoff asked. “That’s what’s got fucking ants in your asshole? You’re jealous that Gavin and I hung out at the weekend?”

Michael exhaled smoke with a short cough. “I’m not fucking jealous.” He lied under his breath. Geoff laughed.

“Dude, you’ve gotta stop bottling all that shit in. my mom tells me stress gives you frown lines, apparently.”

“Fuck off.” Michael said, resting his head in his hands. “Just fuck off Geoff. Fuck off away from me, Ray and Gavin. Finish whatever fucking social experiment you were pulling when you became friends with them, and go back to flunking senior year, okay?”

“Hey. If you don’t like me, that’s fine.” Geoff said, lifting himself up to sit on the sink. “But believe it or not, I like those kids! They’re good kids, and they're funny. Ray’s a total sweetheart and Gavin- he’s one of the nicest fucking asshole’s I know. I’ve never had very many friends, okay, and props to Jack and Ryan for fucking dragging me through high school- so I’m not about to loose two new friends because you’re fucking jealous!”

“I just don’t want you to hurt them.” Michael mumbled. “Either of them.”

“What?”

“Hurting them.” Michael repeated. “Gavin and Ray… they’re nice… but they get attached too quickly. Ray’s always been shit at making new friends, and he’s shit around people he doesn’t know, but fuck- he stuck to you guys so quickly, I can already see he’s attached. And Gavin- he loves new friends, but he runs through them like fucking levels of a video game… but I can see, he really likes you guys- and he really likes _you._ And when you guys fucking leave in less than a month, they’re both gonna be heartbroken. And I’m gonna be the one left picking up the God-damn pieces.”

Geoff’s mouth hung open slightly, and he laughed. “Seriously?” he asked. “That’s what all this has been about? You don’t like me, because you’re worried I’m gonna break your friends hearts? That’s fucking precious dude!”

“Shut up!” Michael snapped. “It’s fucking true okay! And I care about Ray a lot. And I care about Gavin too.”

“Oh yeah, you definitely care about Gavin.” Geoff teased. “I can see your heart-boner from fifty fucking feet away.”

Michael scowled. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Geoff just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on- it’s obvious that you both want to blow each other. It’s disgustingly obvious! You should’ve heard Gavin when he was drunk, micool this, micool that. I almost puked at how cute and homo you guys are.” Geoff puffed on his cigarette, and Michael did the same. “Just ask him out.”

“It’s not like that.” Michael mumbled. “We’re best friends.”

Geoff laughed aloud. “Yeah. sure you are. But even still, you can't stop Gavin and Ray from making friends with us. Yeah it’s shitty timing and whatever, but we all just… gel together, you know? And believe it or not Michael, I actually fucking like you. I think you’re a good kid too. You’re fucking funny, the way you rage about video games, but then you can be really sweet, looking after Gavin, sticking up for him and shit. It’s nice, to have that with someone. So I think, you should suck up your pride, and at least apologize for blowing him off all weekend. And then you can focus on blowing him all next weekend, if you know what I mean.” he winked, and Michael felt his cheeks heat up.

“You should’ve seen him this weekend.” Geoff continued. “face like a dude who’s puppy had just been shot or something. He looked fucking heartbroken every time you ignored his call and skipped his text. He thinks he’s done something wrong.”

“He hasn’t.” Michael assured him. “He just… shocked me with something, that’s all. I needed the weekend to process it.”

“What’d he do?” Geoff asked. “Where there dicks involved?”

Michael wrinkled his nose. “No. no dicks unfortunately.” He laughed. “He just said something to me that took me a while to… digest. But I think I’m okay now. And I think I need to apologize to him.”

“Top!” Geoff exclaimed, pulling his phone out. “I'll call him right now.”

“You can't!” Michael said. “He’ll get in trouble.”

Geoff shrugged, phone already pressed to his ear. “Dude, he’s in fucking _English_ , he can miss a lesson. He is English  after all!” Michael just rolled his eyes as he heard the receiver pick up on the other side of the line, and smoked the last stub of his cigarette. “Yeah, asshole.” Geoff was saying. “Bathroom, now... I’m gonna blow you, what the fuck do you think’s gonna happen?... Just get over here.”

Geoff’s phone beeped as the call ended, and he smiled, puffing on his cigarette. “See, easy.”

oOo

Gavin arrived a few minutes later. “Geoffrey- I almost got my phone taken away and kicked out the bloody class because of you, you right-” Gavin stopped, seeing Michael with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the sink. The silence was broken only by Geoff’s lighter, clicking as he lit up another cigarette. “Oh…. Hi Michael.”

“Don’t leave.” Michael blurted out, as Gavin’s eyes flicked back to the door. “I know you- and I know that face. That’s your, I wanna pussy out and leave face. So don’t. just… hear me out?”

Gavin folded his arms. “Why should I ?”

“Just- Gav please… I’m really sorry. I’ve been an asshole all weekend. Hell, I've been an asshole the past week or so. And I’m really sorry. Because you’re my boi- and I don’t wanna lose you, because I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I did. If I do. Whatever.”

There was beat before Gavin’s face broke out into a smile. “Michael.” He cooed. “You do? Sounds like a bloody wedding.”

A grin spread across Michael’s face, and he walked forwards, throwing his arms around Gavin and hugging him tightly. Geoff laughed and applaud as Gavin flipped him off from behind Michael’s back, and planted a soft kiss on the corner of Michael’s mouth, making him blush beet read.

“Am I forgiven?” Michael asked. Gavin grinned.

“You’re forgiven.”

oOo

Although he preferred English, there was something relaxing to Michael about Math. Something was just so satisfying about solving a problem, bringing it to its conclusion, and to someone like Michael, where this came easily, it was an easy B.

To people like Ray, it was hell. It was only the fact that Michael sat next to him that Ray managed to stay awake in the class. Michael was 100% sure Ray would be failing if they didn't sit together.

Usually, Ray could get by just copying Michael’s classwork and cramming for tests. And with finals week soon approaching, Ray needed Michael’s help more than ever, however, Michael hadn’t actually written anything down all lesson, and had his head in his hands, smiling to himself. Ray frowned.

“What the fuck are you smiling about?”

Michael looked around them before speaking, checking nobody was eavesdropping. “I think I might be in love with Gavin.” He finally spoke, unable to hide the smile from his face. He was nervous for Ray’s reaction, hoping his best friend wouldn’t be too upset.

“Oh.” Ray raised his eyebrows. “You finally realised?”

Michael spluttered, and received a pointed glare from their teacher from the front of the class. He mumbled his apologies and turned back to Ray, mouth open. “What do you mean?” eh asked.

Ray rolled his eye. “Dude. You’ve been wanting to suck Gavin’s dick since Sophmore year, or didn't you know?” he asked.

Michael just laughed at this, and shook his head. “You’re way too observant for your own good.” he told Ray. Ray just shrugged and smiled.

“It’s a blessing and a curse.”

oOo

Three day’s later, it was Wednesday, and the group were sat around their regular table, eating lunch and laughing. For the first time, Michael actually felt like a real part of the group, and not the miserable bastard on the end who just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He and Geoff got on easily, the two actually having a lot in common, and he was back to normal with Gavin, who was all over him as usual, sitting next to him their shoulders pressed against each other..

“So, still up for pizza and video games at mine tonight?” Geoff asked. Everyone nodded and spoke at once, talking about games and types of pizza. Ray tried to sell COD to them and they all groaned at him, except for Ryan, who promised him a 1v1 match very soon. Michael grinned, enjoying feeling like part of the group for once.

They dispersed at the bell and headed to their lessons, and Michael certainly felt every aching minute drag by until the final bell, when he all but ran from his seat to the school car park, where Geoff’s battered pick-up truck sat, next to Ryan’s shiny Mercedes.

“Ray and Jack can ride with me, and you guys can ride with Geoff.” Ryan said with a shrug, climbing into his car. Jack let out a silent ‘yes!’ and Ray slipped into eh front seat grinning. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“They think it’s a death-trap.” He explained, tugging at the door so it would swing open. “It’s not.”

The engine clattered to life, sounding like a cough more than a purr, and Geoff cringed. “Okay, so she’s not in the best shape. But she takes me from A-B and doesn’t guzzle gas like Ryan’s fucking prepmobile.” He shrugged, pulling out of his parking space and onto the main road outside school.

Whilst driving, which was worrying to say the least, Geoff lit up a cigarette, and reached across to Michael, offering once. Shrugging Michael took one, and Gavin squealed from the middle seat.

“Michael? Are you _smoking?”_ he asked. Michael shrugged, and picked Geoff’s metallic lighter off the dashboard. “Maybe.” He said, inhaling. The burn was still ever present of course, scratching at the back of his throat and pressing in his nose, but he didn't let it show. Gavin just raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“Bloody hell.” He mumbled under his breath. “Things really are changing!”

Michael rolled his eyes and took a drag. “Shut the hell up.”

oOo

Michael didn’t want to admit it, but going by his shitty truck and his lax attitude, Michael expected Geoff’s house to be… a piece of shit.

However, the house was pretty normal looking. It wasn’t a huge mansion like Ryan’s place, but it wasn’t exactly a shack either. They all followed in behind Geoff, who led them up the stairs and into his fairly large bedroom.

“Holy shit.” Michael muttered under his breath as he looked at Geoff’s huge TV, console after console staked underneath. Just behind it was a white shelf, filled with copies of game’s that Ray ran over to, running his fingers up an down the shelves, over the green cases.

“Impressive.” He muttered. Geoff shrugged.

“I like games.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Michael said, flopping down on Geoff’s bed next to Gavin. “How do you fucking afford all this shit?” he asked with a laugh. Geoff smirked.

“Prostitution and chores around the house.”

They all settled in the room, piling onto the bed and beanbag chairs that were positioned around the TV, and Geoff got them some beers and cans of coke, along with a bag of chips.

“I love crisps!” Gavin had exclaimed, grabbing them. Geoff frowned

“Crisps?” he asked. “What the fuck is a crisps?”

“That’s British for chips.” Michael explained, delving into the bag. “Gavin’s just an asshole who likes to confuse people with his made up language.”

“Michael! It’s not _made up_ , it’s true.”

“Yeah, sure it is asshole.”

Geoff just shook his head and smiled, before setting up in front of the TV and picking up his Xbox controller. He tossed the other one to Ray, who caught it awkwardly, and sat up a little.

“What’s a death-match between friends?”

oOo

“Right, I’m going for more drinks.” Gavin announced, sitting up from his slouched position on the bed. He slipped out of the room just as Geoff called behind him, “Hey, get some more _crisps_?”

But Gavin was already down the stairs, and couldn’t hear him. Michael stood up. “I'll go.” He announced, walking out of the room. He could practically feel Geoff’s smirk in his back, and willed his cheeks not to heat up red as he padded down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Gavin had his head in the fridge reaching in to pull out beers. He turned as he heard Michael enter, and smiled.

“Hi boi.”

“Just getting some chips.” Michael explained, opening a cupboard at random. He delved in the back, tiptoeing up, and tried to reach the bag that sat on the top self.

“Here.” Gavin said, moving behind Michael. He reached up and pulled the bag down from the top shelf, and waited for Michael to turn back around. As he did, Michael was painfully aware how suddenly close he and Gavin were.

“Uh… thanks.” He nodded, looking up at Gavin.

“You’re welcome.” Gavin replied, making to effort to move. “Anything for Michael. My lovely Michael.”

Michael fought against the smile threatening to spread across his face. “Shut up.” He mumbled. “Don’t call me that.”

Gavin just smiled down at him, and said nothing. Michael’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stared into Gavin’s own, he noted how they were impossibly close to the colour of the ocean.

Then, Michael didn't know who was in control of his brain, but he tiptoed up to Gavin’s face, and pressed their lips together. Gavin reciprocated immediately, leaning in so Michael didn't have to stretch, and grabbed onto the counter behind Michael with one hand.

Michael was the first to pull away, panting and blushing. “Uh. That was…”

“Nice?” Gavin finished. Michael nodded.

“I-I think we should go back upstairs now.” He stuttered, heat seeping through his face and most of his body. Gavin just smiled.

“Alright.” He said, stepping away from Michael, and turning his back to him, heading into the hallway. Once Gavin was far enough away, Michael let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

“Holy shit.” He whispered to himself under his breath, grabbing the bag of chips off the counter where he had left them. “Holy fucking shit.”

oOo

Michael returned to Geoff’s room a minute later, and tried his best to look like everything was normal and he hadn’t just made out with his best friend.

“Uh. Got the chips.” He announced, tossing the bag down on the bed. He took his seat back on the bed, next to Gavin, and tried his best not to stare. Gavin was acting normal, talking to Ryan about something or other, whilst Jack took on the remaining champion Ray, over in front of the TV.

Michael was startled by Geoff, suddenly appearing next to him. “You okay dude?” he asked. Michael nodded. “Yea-yeah I’m fine Geoff. I’m… cool.”

Geoff just laughed softly, and sat on the floor next to the bed, reaching into his drawer above him and fishing out a cigarette. “Cool.” He repeated, lighting it and inhaling.

Gavin turned next to Michael, laying flat and looking up at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking.” He said.

“Breaking news, Gavin Free has actually been _thinking_.” Jack announced from his seat infront of the TV, making everyone laugh. Gavin laughed too, tossing a cushion at Jack’s head.

“Bugger off Jack! I’m serious.”

“What’ve you been thinking about?” Ryan asked.

“Just… what it’ll be like when you guys leave.” He shrugged. “When you go to college… well, except for you Geoff- just, when you’re all not _here_ anymore, I'll miss you.”

“Same.” Ray agreed, passing the game and swivelling himself around on the beanbag. “You guys are… really nice and shit.”

“Well, we’ll still have Xbox live.” Jack shrugged. “And we can phone and text and stuff.”

“And we’ve still got the summer.” Ryan added.

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. “But you’ll bugger off and make new friends. Won’t have time for us mongs anymore.”

“Gavin, shut up.” Geoff sighed. “We’re friends now. And we’ll be friends tomorrow. I can’t promise we’re gonna be friends a year from now, or even six months from now, but I can promise that we’re friends. Besides, something tells me I’m never gonna be able to get rid of your British ass.” He laughed.

“Alright. I believe you.” Gavin said. “But still, I am gonna miss you’re ugly mugs.”

“We should throw a party.” Jack suggested. “A graduation party. A last hurrah, persae. For the end of the school year.”

“Top idea!” Gavin cried. “We absolutely bloody should. It’ll be great! We can get absolutely _mullered_ , all together!”

“Alright, good idea, I will admit that.” Geoff said standing up to check the time on the TV screen.

“Now it’s late.” He said. “Do any of you guys need a ride home?”

oOo

Michael didn't get much of a chance to speak in depth to Gavin on the car journey home, because of the fact that Geoff and Ray were also in the car, and it felt a little _too_ personal. Of course, that didn't stop Gavin leaning into Michael in the back seat, long fingers ghosting over Michael’s own.

Michael looked at his phone, turning it in his bed. He could always call Gavin, couldn’t he? But then, it was late and if his brothers wouldn’t be in to tease him, his mom would probably tell him to shut up and go to sleep.

So a text it was going to have to be, apparently.

To: Gavvers

Not really sure what to say in this text… but do you wanna talk about what happened in Geoff’s kitchen?

X

His reply came less than a minute later, text tone surprising him a little.

From: Gavvers

I do… do you? x

-

To: Gavvers

Yeah… I do. I liked it… the kiss.

x

-

From: Gavvers

J me too x

-

To: Gavvers

So, what does this mean?

X

-

From: Gavvers

It means whatever you want it to mean, Michael.,. x

Michale groaned. He was already sick of this subtle shit. He just needed to get straight to the point, so throwing caution to the wind, he began to type out his next text.

To: Gavvers

Listen enough of this pussy shit… just, I really like you. and when you were drunk at Ryan’s, you told me you like me too. So is that true and can we be together so my heart can return to its normal fucking rate and I don’t feel like I’m going to explode every time we’re in the same room?

The time it apparently took for Gavin to reply went agonizingly slow, and Michael cursed himself for being so up-front. Great, now he had totally ruined his friendship with his best friend over one kiss and a drunken confession that probably wasn't even-

His phone beeped.

From: Gavvers

Took you long enough, didn't it? <3

Michael frowned.

To: Gavvers

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

X

-

From: Gavvers

Michael, I’ve liked you for almost two years now. I was wondering when you’d finally notice, you donut!<3

Michael grinned to himself, and let out a long breath.

To: Gavvers.

So does that mean we’re boyfriends now, or whatever?

X

-

From: Gavvers

Of course it does! Ily Michael<3

To: Gavvers.

You’re an idiot.

X

-

From: Gavvers

I hope that means you love me too?<3

-

To: Gavvers.

Of course it does. Idiot <3

oOo

“So, you just want to keep it between us for a week or so?” Gavin asked again, as he and Michael walked up the main road to school. Thankfully, Ray had gotten a ride from Ryan earlier, so they could spend a little time alone together before school.

“Yeah.” Michael shrugged, kicking a stone. “It’s not that I don’t want anyone to know, I just don’t want it to blow up in our face. You know how some assholes can be.”

Gavin nodded. “I know. I just don’t like keeping secrets from our friends. Especially not Ray, Michael- he’s our best friend.”

“I know, I know, but let’s just keep it between us. Even if it’s just for a day?” Michael pleaded. Gavin sighed.

“Alright, fine. But only because you look so cute today with your hair all curly and your tie all sloppy.” Gavin cooed, kissing Michael on the cheek and making him blush.

“Cut it out.” He mumbled, but he couldn’t hide the smile from his face.

oOo

Geoff was at his usual bathroom seat, after considering whether or not to actually attend his chemistry class. He had decided against it, and was back in his usual place, slumped on the counter that held the sinks.

Jack and Ryan had refused to join him today though, which he couldn’t blame them for. They all needed to graduate, and it was their last weeks of school. Everything was prep for examinations, and Geoff knew he looked like a scared little kid, hiding out in the bathroom with a packet of smokes but he knew he would probably fail anyway, so what was the point in trying?

The door creaked open, and Geoff frowned, just hoping it wasn’t the headmaster. Thankfully, it was Gavin, a nervous kind of smile on his face as he slipped into the bathroom.

“Shouldn’t you be in lesson?” he asked. Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“I could ask the same to you, Free.”

Gavin shrugged. “I’m not bunking. Not attempting to, anyway, I just wanted to see you is all.”

Geoff frowned. “Well, here I am. In the school bathroom. As usual.”

“You know you need to actually go to lessons to graduate Geoff.” Gavin sighed. “Spending all your time in here isn’t going to help you.”

“I know.” Geoff replied, flicking ash into the sink. “I just feel like it’s a lost cause.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked. Geoff shrugged.

“Gav.” He said quietly. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to graduate. I can't do science to fucking save my life, in French I don’t know more than fucking _Bonjour_ , and math is a fucking myth.” He explained. “I’ve left it too late Gav- I don’t think I’m going to graduate.”

“I'll tutor you!” Gavin offered. Geoff sat up.

“What?”

“I’m brill at science, just ask Michael, and I’m pretty good at math’s too- and Francais? _C’est non pas difficle!_ ”

Geoff grinned. “You’d be willing to help me?” he asked. Gavin nodded.

“ _Oui_!”

Geoff jumped down from the sink, and hugged Gavin tightly. “Thank you.” he sighed, before releasing him. “Now. What was the actual reason you came in here?” he asked, moving to sit back on the sinks, swinging his legs a little. Gavin smiled, looking down to the floor as a blush played on his cheeks.

“Me and Michael are… um… he asked me to go out with him.”

“Go out? Out where?”

“No! like, as boyfriends go out. We’re together now.” Gavin mumbled, leaning against the toilet cubicle.

“Hey, nice one! Finally, right?”

“Yeah.” Gavin smiled. “I just wanted you to know s’all. “

“He treat you well?” Geoff asked tossing his cigarette out the window. It missed, and fell to the floor, landing in a puddle.

“Well, it’s only bloody been a day, but yeah- he’s just been Michael, you know? He’s lovely.” Gavin looked up and looked Geoff in the eyes. “I think I love him Geoff. I think I actually, really love him.”

Geoff walked forwards and ruffled Gavin’s hair and grinned at him. “Well.” He said. “Isn’t that just _adorable?”_

_oOo_

Gavin slipped his arm through Michael’s as they walked through the corridor, in a display that wasn’t exactly new for them in public. Nobody had apparently suspected anything yet, which Michael was thankful for. He wasn’t ashamed of being in a relationship with Gavin, and he’d knock anyone out (probably with the help of Geoff) who called him a fag or anything worse- he just wanted some alone time with Gavin, to work out their relationship, and make sure it was stable before he went telling everyone.

Gavin was rambling about finals and math classes when they bumped into Geoff, pulling books out of his locker.

“What’s this?” Michael teased. “Geoff Ramsey can actually read?”

“You shut your mouth.” Geoff retorted, closing his locker. “If I wasn’t so fucking happy for you, I’d punch you in that fat mouth of yours”

Gavin’s eyes widened, and he tried to mouth ‘no’ at Geoff. But Geoff wasn’t looking at him, he was just smiling at  Michael, as he frowned.

“Happy for what?” Michael asked. Gavin gritted his teeth.

“You and Gav, obviously! You guys fucking boning!”

“You guys are _dating_?” came the voice of Ray from behind them. “What the fuck, you didn't tell me?”

“You _told_ him?” Michael asked Gavin, unlinking their arms.

“Michael I-”

“For fucks sake Gavin! I thought we weren’t going to tell anyone! But no, you can't help but open your big fucking fat mouth as soon as we walk into school, yeah, sounds just fucking like you!”

“Michael.”

“No. fuck off Gavin.” Michael said, shrugging the Brit off and storming down the hallway, leaving Geoff Gavin and Ray behind him.

oOo

“I’ve ruined it Geoff.” Gavin cried. “I’ve ruined everything.”

They were sitting at their usual lunch table, but Michael was nowhere to be seen. Gavin was obviously upset, and the others just sat in silence, unaware to what they could do to fix the situation.

“It’s not your fault Gav.” Geoff assured him.

“Yes it is!”

“Listen, if Michael wants to be a little asshole, let him. He’ll come crawling back by the end of the day, trust me.” Geoff said.

“What if he doesn’t?” Gavin mumbled.

“Well.” Sighed Geoff. “Then he’ll fucking have me to deal with.”

oOo

Michael sat in his room that night, watching his phone as it rang. He knew it was Gavin, and he knew he should answer it, no matter how pissed he was. He had just told Gavin the day previous that he fucking loved him. Was he really going to throw it away after a day?

He picked up his phone at the last second, and answered it.

“I’m so sorry.” They both said at the same time. Michael sighed in relief.

“Gav, you don’t need to be sorry. I was being an ass.”

“No Michael, I shouldn’t have told Geoff if you didn't want me to. I was the arsehole- not you.”

Michael smiled. “Can we just agree that we’re both assholes?” he asked.

“Yeah. that’s why we’re so good together, because we’re _both_ arseholes!” came Gavin’s reply. Michael couldn’t hide the grin from his face.

“So, asshole, how do you feel for heading to the movies tomorrow night?”

There was a pause. “Tomorrow? Oh Michael, I can’t… I promised I’d tutor Geoff tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Michael shrugged it off. “No big deal, right? What about Friday?”

Gavin paused again. “Well, the thing is Michael, they’ve got their finals next week, so-”

“Alright.” Michael sighed. “Fine. No big deal.”

“Good! now I have to go Michael, but I'll speak to you later boi.”

“Alright Gavin. Bye.”

Michael ended the call before Gavin could say ‘I love you’, and turned over in his bed. Great, now he went from feeling a little like an asshole, to feeling like a giant asshole because he really fucking wanted to keep Gavin to himself. They’d only just got together, and Gavin was spending every fucking day he could with Geoff.

Michael knew Geoff needed to graduate, but he couldn’t help from feeling a little jealous. It felt like he’d gone back in time, when Gavin was excited to have a new friend and Michael just wanted things to stay the way they were. He could cope with the groups merging, but that didn't mean he was fucking happy about never seeing his own boyfriend.

But final’s week was rapidly approaching, and Michael knew he probably needed to start studying himself. Usually he Ray and Gavin would cram together, but something in his gut told him that would be the case this year.

OoO

“Are you alright Michael?” Ray asked as the two walked alone to school together. “You’re not still pissed at Gavin, are you?”

Michael shrugged. “It’s not that. It’s another thing I’m pissed at Gavin for.”

“Care to share?”

Michael shook his head. “Nope.”

Ray frowned. “Dude, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but we’re best fucking friends. I was kinda hurt that you didn't get on the phone to me straight away when Gavin and you started fucking or whatever, but I can get over that. Please don’t keep more stuff from me.”

Michael stopped and sighed, looking at his best friend. “I’m sorry Ray,” he said “You’re right. I shouldn’t have kept any of that shit from you.”

“Hindsight is 20/20 after all. That’s why I wear glasses.”

Michael scoffed. “Shut up. I’m pissed at Gavin, because instead of hanging out with me, he’s spending all his time hanging out with Geoff, helping him study for his final so he can fucking graduate. And I know it’s stupid, but I feel jealous that the two of them are such good friends, despite the fact they’ve known each other only for a couple of weeks. That’s it.”

“Dude, you’re so dumb.” Ray said. “Gavin’s friends with Geoff, sure. And he’s helping him out, because although he’s an asshole, Gavin’s a good friend like that. I think you’ve been so used to it just being the three of us for so long, and that’s why you had such an aversion to Geoff and even Ryan and Jack when we became friends. But dude, that’s fucking life- alright? Friends change, people change. Maybe Gavin won't always be there for you. but he does love you- and it’s like Geoff said, I can’t promise you that he’s still gonna love you a year from now, or even six months from now, but right now, he fucking loves you. So stop acting like such an asshole, and don’t screw it up!”

oOo

“Michael!”

Michael smiled as Gavin rushed through the corridors towards him. He was done being an asshole. It was time to start appreciating the time he had.

“Hey Gav.” He said, leaning in and kissing the Brit softly on the mouth. Gavin laced their fingers together and smiled. “I thought you were annoyed at me.” He said. “About the whole Geoff thing?”

“Nah. I’m not annoyed.” Michael said, squeezing Gavin’s hands. “I love you, alright?”

Gavin grinned. “I love you too Michael.”

Michael smiled back at him, and sighed happily. “How did I get lucky enough to meet you?” he asked. Gavin blushed, making Michael’s smile widen. “I’m serious.” He said. “I’m really, _really_ fucking lucky.”

OoO

Finals came and went in a blur for Michael. He was fairly confident that he had done well, after the countless after-school study sessions he had had with Ray. There was never a doubt in him that he would fail, and maybe a few of the study-sessions could’ve been spent playing on his Xbox, but watching the way Ray’s eyes lit up with confidence as he walked into the math test made it all worthwhile.

And then there was Gavin. They hadn’t gotten to hang out that much, due to Geoff studying with him every minute, but Michael was okay with that. Surprising himself, he actually kind of wanted Geoff to graduate. Geoff had been nothing but a good friend to him this whole time, so maybe he was okay with him stealing Gavin away for a week or so.

After the final test, Geoff walked out of the hall with a grin on his face, followed by Ray and Ryan. Gavin raised an eyebrow questioningly, and in response, Geoff simply fist pumped the air, and grinned. Gavin ran forwards, hugging Geoff tightly, making him laugh.

The last day of school was a mix of excitement and sadness. On one hand, it was summer, and Michael couldn’t wait to spend every day he could with Gavin, going for swims or on road-trips, or even simply sitting inside with a few video games.

But then, as he looked up at Geoff, Ryan and Ray, signing each other’s white school shirts with multi coloured markers, he felt more than a little sad.

“I’m actually gonna miss you fuckers.” He admitted, drawing his name in a blue scrawl across Geoff’s shoulder. “I didn't think I would but… I guess I really do consider you guys my best friends.”

Geoff smiled, and ruffled Michael’s hair. “The feeling’s mutual buddy. But hey, we have summer!”

“And the pre-graduation slash end of school party!” Jack added. “You’re all gonna be there right? My house tomorrow night?”

Everyone nodded collectively, and talked excitedly all at once about drinks and results and graduation. Gavin’s fingers were tightly intertwined with Michael’s, and he couldn’t help but think how fucking _right_ everything felt.

oOo

After saying goodbye to Ray, Michael and Gavin walked hand and hand down the road, heading to Gavin’s house. It was tradition, really. Gavin’s parents were always out of town on the last weekend of school, so Gavin's brother would spend the time between girlfriend’s houses, and Michael would stay over at Gavin’s. That was the way it had always been.

But this time, was different.

Michael couldn’t lie and say he felt a little nervous at the prospect of being alone with Gavin, in his empty house, for the first time since they had gotten together. His palms were a little clammy, and he felt a little tense, but did his best not to show it as they approached Gavin’s door.

Gavin didn't let go of Michael’s hand as he unlocked the door, stepped inside, and began climbing the stairs. Michael knew Gavin’s house just as well as his own, with the amount of time he’d spent there over the years, but now, it felt different.

“Dan said he might come over for a visit this summer.” Gavin was saying. “I’ve told him all about us, and he’s really excited to meet you again.” He said, entering his room. Michael didn't say anything, just followed Gavin in, and sat down awkwardly on his bed. It was an odd feeling, awkwardness. One that Michael had never experienced around Gavin.

His boyfriend was at the TV, booting up his Xbox and taking a Halo game disc out of the packet, sliding it into the tray. He pushed it to make it close faster, and usually, Michael would have scolded him. But, Michael just sat silently, hands awkwardly sitting in his lap.

“Are you alright, Michael?” Gavin asked, slipping his school blazer and tie off, and moving to sit next to Michael on the bed.

“Hmm? I’m fine.” Michael lied. He shrugged his shoulders once, and rolled his shirt sleeves up a little. “I’m cool.”

Gavin just grinned, and nudged his shoulder against Michaels. “You know we don’t have to… do anything.” He said. Michael blushed, and Gavin laughed once. “Michael, this is me- you dope. I’m not expecting anything like that from you… not if you don’t want to or anything.”

“No, I do.” Michael said, nodding. “It’s just… kinda weird, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Gavin agreed. “It’s something I used to think about, but I never imagined would actually be real.” He admitted. There was an awkward silence, before Michael shifted himself back a little, and sat more comfortably on the bed.

“So… do you just wanna play Halo for a bit and whatever comes after… comes after?” he asked. Gavin smiled.

“Yeah. That sounds top.”

oOo

They played Halo and Banjo and almost every other game Gavin owned for hours, stopping briefly in the middle to order pizza with the ‘emergency’ credit card and to talk about school and finals and graduation. At some point during the night, the two had shifted, Gavin gently laying with his head on Michael’s lap, staring up at the ceiling as he spoke, their Xbox controllers abandoned on the floor. It almost scared Michael how easily the two fell into the couple routine, and how Gavin laid between his legs like he was born to fit there. The two still acted like they always had, and on one hand, nothing had changed.

On the other hand, everything had changed. Gavin was still speaking about Dan’s impending visit, when his cell phone rang. He sat up, almost smacking his head against Michael’s as he did so, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s Geoff.” He announced, accepting the call and putting it on speakerphone. He was more or less in Michael’s lap now, and Michael pretended like he couldn’t feel the blush on his cheeks.

“Geoffrey!”

“Gavin,” Geoff breathed. “I-I got my report card. I opened it. My mom wanted me to wait for her to get home but… I couldn’t wait. I opened it.”

Gavin bit his lip nervously, and brushed his hair out of his face. “And. What’d you get?”

Geoff paused for a long time, and Gavin exchanged a worried look with Michael. “Geoff?”

“I… I fucking passed, Gavin. I fucking graduated high school.”

Gavin grinned, and cheered loudly, Michael joining in with a happy laugh. “Geoff! You did it!” Gavin exclaimed.

“I owe it all to you Gavin. If it wasn’t for you… fucking spilling your water all over my bag that day in the cafeteria… I don’t think I’d ever have graduated. I owe it all to you buddy.”

Gavin smiled, and blinked a few tears away. “Aw. Geoff.”

“Nice one Geoff.” Michael said, snaking his arms confidently around Gavin’s waist. The two smiled at each other, before Geoff spoke.

“Thanks Michael. Now… I'll let you guys get back to… whatever you were doing…” Michael could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and rolled his eyes, blushing a little. Gavin just chewed on his lip, glancing between Michael and the phone.

“Bye Geoff.” He said.

“Bye guys.” The phone beeped once as the call ended, and Gavin tossed it onto his bedside table. “It’s weird… but I’m sort of proud of Geoff.” He admitted.

“You should be proud of yourself.” Michael said. “He’s right. You spilling that water over him changed everything. Changed him. changed me, too.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked, shifting so he was facing Michael. With only a moments hesitation, he reached up, and rested his arms at Michael’s shoulders. Michael shrugged, “Well, if it wasn’t for Geoff, we wouldn’t be here, right now.”

“Yes we would! You always come over on the last day of school.” Gavin exclaimed, Michael shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Not what I meant. We wouldn’t be _here_ , like this.” He nodded to their position. “So, basically- I’m really fucking glad that you spilt water on Geoff.”

Gavin smiled. “Aw, Michael- you’re such a sweetheart sometimes!”

Michael laughed. “Promise me you won't tell anyone?”

“Not even myself.” Gavin laughed, before he leant down, dipping his face into Michael’s and pressing their lips together.

OoO

They don’t go all the way, because they’ve only been together for just over a week and Gavin insists he isn’t a slut, unbuttoning his school shirt and letting it fall off him in an oddly elegant display. The clock says 22:38 but neither of them pay much attention to the time as they move together.

It’s all a messy  fumble of hands and mouths and kisses with tongues, but they both find their end, rolling into the ocean and being doused in the tide together, finishing with Gavin yelling Michael’s name into the sudden darkness of the room and Michael groaning so loudly he’s thankful Gavin’s room doesn’t share any walls with the neighbours.

Afterwards, they look at each other and laugh at the joy and awkwardness and hilarity of it all. They can't wash the grins off their faces, as Michael rests his arms at Gavin’s waist, and rests himself against the Brit’s back. He kisses under Gavin’s ear once and laughs at the way his breath hitches as he does so.

“We could’ve been doing this for years.” He muses aloud.

“Yep.” Gavin agrees. “But I’m kinda glad we weren’t.”

“Why?” Michael asks, pulling back a little. Gavin shrugs.

“I dunno. Makes it more special… I guess.”

“You’re such a sap.” Michael whispers, but the smile is obvious in his voice as he clutches Gavin a little tighter, and the two fall into a deep sleep.

oOo

Michael, Ray and Gavin approached Jack’s party with confident smiles. The warmth of the summer night didn't call for jackets, and Gavin’s hairy toes poked out from flip-flop sandals. He carried a litre bottle of vodka in one hand, swinging it a little as they walked. Ray knocked on the door, as Michael grabbed the bottle from Gavin.

“If you keep fucking swinging it, I’m gonna scream.”

Jack answered the door and smiled, inviting them in. Gavin took the bottle back, unscrewing it as he walked. Michael picked up a beer, and Gavin began pouring vodka messily into shot glasses laid out on the table.

“Even Ray and Ryan, everyone’s gotta do a shot!” He announced as Ryan walked over. “Where’s Geoff?”

“You mean me? The High School Graduate?”

Gavin grinned as Geoff entered the kitchen, wearing a black T-Shirt that read ‘Make Mistakes’ and with a bandage around his forearm.

“New ink?” Gavin asked.

“Celebratory.” Geoff replied. “I'll show you later. Now what was this I was hearing about shots?”

“A shot each. To new beginnings or shitty endings or whatever the fuck it is people say in these situations.” He held up his own glass and nodded for the others to do the same. Ray groaned in complaint, but picked up a shot glass as Ryan did the same, and the two clinked their glasses against each other.

“No, everyone does cheers at once!” Gavin announced, stretching his glass out. Everyone reached up, and their glasses connected with a pitched clinking sound. Everyone downed their drink, mostly smoothly, except for Ray, who spluttered at the bitter taste. Ryan grimaced as he tasted alcohol in his own mouth, before laughing softly, and patted Ray on the back.

“And that’s why I hate alcohol.” Ray explained, wiping the corner of his mouth and sticking his tongue out distastefully.

“There’s coke in the fridge, come on.” Jack laughed, leading him into the kitchen. Ryan followed too, leaving Geoff, Gavin and Michael standing around the drinks table.

“Don’t worry.” Geoff said. “I won't carry him off and keep him this time. He’s all yours” He nodded at Gavin, who was pouring a mix of several drinks into a red paper cup. Michael shrugged.

“Gavin's a big boy, he can do what he wants. Just promise me you won't let him kill himself with his own stupidity?”

Geoff’s eyes lit up and he grinned. “Promise.”

“Hey, Gavin.” Michael called. “I’m heading into the kitchen for a bit. But I’m coming to find you later, so you better not get completely wasted.”

Gavin grinned, and kissed Michael softly on the lips. “I won't make promises I can't keep.” He winked, walking past Michael and linking arms with Geoff.

“Time to get _absolutely mullered_!”

oOo

How they ended up here, Michael isn’t exactly sure. It’s well past midnight, so the warmth of the summer air is finally starting to wear off, making Michael really wish he’d brought a jacket. However, the warm weight of Gavin against his chest makes it bearable.

The grass blades tickle his arm every time he moves a fraction of an inch, but he doesn’t really mind. Next to Gavin is Geoff, followed by Jack, Geoff with his arm lazily slung over his eyes and his shirt torn at the shoulder. On Michael’s other side, is Ray followed by Ryan, the two grinning at each other and whispering something that Michael can’t quite hear.

Michael breathes slowly, the rise of his chest indicated by Gavin’s hand moving up and down.

“I’m really gonna miss you guys.” He admits.

“Me too.” Ray seconds.

“Me three.” Gavin breathes. “We’ll have to hang out every day this summer, right? No excuses.”

“You know, that may interrupt the family vacation to Tahiti, but I think it’ll be worth it.” Ryan chuckles, tilting his head to look over at Gavin’s.

“You hear that? Ryan’s got a free house.”

“How could you _possibly_ infer that?” Ryan laughs. Gavin shrugs.

“You guys are all coming to graduation, right?” Geoff asks. “It sounds super gay but I really want you all to be there.”

“Seriously? I don’t think we could get any more ‘super gay’” Ray points out. “We’re practically cuddling in a field under the stars, after abandoning our own party. It doesn’t get much more super gay than this.” He looks over to Gavin and Michael, who are still cuddled together. “Except maybe that.”

Michael reaches out blindly and grabs at Ray’s face, squeezing and shaking it. “Shut up.” He mumbles. “I’m too drunk to protest, so just shut up.”

He releases Ray’s face, leaving him grinning and rubbing the red spots gently. “See kids? Drinking’s bad for you!”

“Shut up.” Geoff mumbles from the other side of the line. “Let’s just have a moment, please? Just one moment. One super gay- never spoken about again moment?”

Ray smiles, and lays back down silently. He looks at Ryan, who smiles back at him. Gavin leans into Michael, pressing a silent lazy kiss to the top of his hair with a drunken smiley.

Michael looks past Gavin, eyes falling onto Geoff, who for the first time since they had met, looks truly _peaceful_.

Michael has never been so thankful for Gavin spilling his God-damn drink.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff graduates high school.

Epilogue

Geoff nervously tugged at his collar and swallowed. He felt like he was fucking choking, as he adjusted his striped tie. He remembered why he never wore these damn things in the first place. Jack stood in front of him, and sent him a reassuring smile. Ryan had already walked across the stage, accepting his diploma with a smile and a handshake a little while before, and Jack was up next, followed by Geoff.

“You okay?” Jack whispered. Geoff nodded silently, but didn't say anything, clenching his fists. Jack’s name was called, and he left Geoff with a weak smile, before stepping into the cheers from the crowd. Geoff swallowed again.

 _Shit_ he thought, _I’m next._

His eyes darted to the fire exit to his left, and his feet itched to run. What the fuck did he think he was doing, showing up to a high school graduation ceremony? He was done with high school. He didn't fucking need to be here anymore, did h-

“Geoffrey Ramsey.”

Geoff wanted to move but his feet were stuck to the floor. Time stood still and sped up all at the same time, and he felt sweat gather at his collarbone.

“Dude, that’s you.” someone whispered from behind him. Geoff shook his head, throwing himself back into reality, and took a step out onto the stage. He could do this. He looked out at the crowd.

He couldn’t do this.

Geoff was frozen again, halfway between the principal and the curtain he had came from, and he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up.

“Woo! Go Geoff!” came a shout. Geoff turned to look into the crowd, and saw Ray, Michael and Gavin cheering from their seats, clapping loudly. He let out a long breath, and smiled, lifting his foot and taking the next few steps across the stage. Everyone clapped as he was handed his certificate, and then he walked off the stage and joined the rest of his year group.

“You did good Geoff.” Jack said, patting Geoff on the shoulder. Geoff smiled.

“Yeah.” he breathed, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “Yeah. I did good, didn't I? I fucking did good.”


End file.
